With the Right Leverage
by msjuliett
Summary: Something terrible has happened and Sarah has to call upon the Goblin King for help, but such things come with grave consequences and secrets will need to be brought into the light of day before Sarah and her family will be safe again.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter was written in a period of writers block when ideas weren't flowing for my other story Power Over Me. There is more to this story and I will be trying to update both stories again in the near future.

As always please review.

Enjoy

Chapter 1

Sarah didn't know how it had come to this, calling out to the sky hoping **he** would appear. It was the most extreme of last resorts, but she knew she had no other choices left, not now, not anymore.

"Goblin King, Ruler of the Labyrinth, I seek an audience." Her voice rang out across the park that had been her childhood playground. "Please your Majesty, it is urgent that I speak with you." She pleaded to the empty air as the park grew increasingly overshadowed in the strange light of dusk.

"And what matter would be so important that you would call you to me?" A velvety baritone voice behind her teased.

Sarah's heart skipped a beat, he'd actually appeared, she felt like crying out in relief but she knew she had to harden her gaze.

"Surely you don't think your dreams are still on offer, Sarah?" He crooned in Sarah's ear, she had to repressed a shiver.

"I know that you don't want me anymore, maybe you didn't want me in the first place, but I had to call you. They've been taken." Sarah said, refusing to turn and face the Goblin King.

"Who exactly has been taken?" He whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

"The children, Toby and Iona, all that's left of my family. They were abducted a week ago, the Police were useless. We paid the ransom but they didn't return Toby and Iona." A tear slid down her pale cheek despite an earlier resolution not to show weakness. "I don't know what else to do. I have to make sure they're safe."

"And what is it you think I can do? I have no sway in this realm." He casually stroked the back of her neck with his gloved fingers as he moved round to face her and she leaned in to the gentle contact.

Sarah found her breath catching in her throat as her eyes surveyed the timeless King. He hadn't changed. He was still as beautiful as ever, if you can describe a man as beautiful. His pale skin gleaming the half-light, thin lips, mismatched eyes and up-swept brows displaying a careful smirk. She avoided looking at the incredibly tight black pants that encased his legs or the wealth of skin his open necked white shirt revealed.

* * *

Jareth had been surprised by the summons, adults did not usually call out for the Goblin King. His breath had been taken away when he appeared and realized that it was Sarah who had called out to him. She was older now, no longer a child, and from what Jareth could see the girl had blossomed nicely. Her skin was pale with just a hint of rosy blush in her cheeks. Her dark was lustrous in the rising moonlight, Her green eyes were still wide and innocent although they seemed to hold a great deal of pain.

The Goblin King found the way Sarah responded to his touch delightful. The tears he saw running down her cheek however was not. He knew the summons was a last resort, that the mortal was desperate but he wasn't going to give in easily, not even when the children were at stake, this was the girl who beat his Labyrinth he wasn't going to just roll over.

"I want to offer you a deal, a bargain."

"A bargain? How interesting." He injected a sultry overtone to his voice, promising all the pleasures of the flesh. "Do go on." He began to play to with a crystal.

"I would say the words, you take them to safety." The girl was standing stiffly her arms crossed and clenched tightly to her stomach.

"And you could run the Labyrinth again to save them? I don't think so." No way I'll give you the chance to win again, he added silently the crystal in his hands vanishing, he would give no opportunities for her to leave him once more.

"I know you wouldn't." Jareth could sense something was wrong, perhaps it was her intoxicating smell that was clouding his judgement. By the Gods she was an attractive woman.

"You simply give them to me without asking anything in return? Not much of a bargain, precious." He was definitely starting to sense something was truly wrong.

"I would know they were safe, with someone who would care for them like they were his own."

"And what of your parents? Surely they do not wish to lose the little ones forever." He tilted his head trying to see the catch in the deal.

"Dad and Karen, I don't think they'll mind," She started, more tears sliding down her cheeks, "They're both dead."

"You could live with yourself, live with just handing them over?" It's true that he had not watched the girl for some time but had he missed so much of her life? "What happened to the fearless, strong willed girl who bested my Labyrinth?" He wanted her to beg him to take her too, he would in a heartbeat. The King was genuinely curious as to why Sarah would do this.

"I could be at peace knowing that they were safe and loved because the girl knows that the world is not fair." The Goblin King was close enough to the beautiful woman for her to put a hand on his bare chest right over his heart. "There isn't time for you to second guess this decision! Promise to keep them safe, not to turn them into goblins, to raise them as your own, to show them love. Promise me! Give me your word!"

Taken aback by the fire in Sarah's eyes Jareth responded without thinking. "I give you my vow."

"I wish the Goblin King would take Toby and Iona into his care, right now." Her words came out in a rush.

As she said the words Jareth saw Sarah shrink a little and relief pass across her face, but it was soon replaced by an expression of pain. The Goblin King took it as the pain of being separated from her siblings.

He pulled a crystal out of the air to check that the children had arrived in his realm safely. "They are in the castle being attended to, they seem unharmed." He confirmed throwing the orb back into the ether.

"Then I have only one thing left to do." Using the hand that had been laid over his heart she grabbed the front of his shirt. Before he could stop her, she connected her lips with his own. There was an urgency to her mashing her mouth against his own. The shock was quick to fade and he was soon responding with an urgency of his own.

The kiss was full of fire and passion, like Sarah was sharing her soul with her King. Jareth responded like an addict in need of a fix, he pulled her body tight to his own causing Sarah to gasp in pain and push him away.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Jareth was now confused, worry had begun to overtake the happy glow the kiss had caused.

The mortal was having trouble standing. She started to fall and Jareth rushed to catch her before she collapsed completely, cradling her in his strong arms. It was clear she was having trouble breathing, her lungs were inflating in ragged gasps.

She removed the hand that had been clamped to her side. It was red with blood. Blood that was now blossoming from the wound in her abdomen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jareth was looking at the wound in horror.

"I had to make sure they were safe." She whispered putting a hand over his heart staining his pale skin red with her blood. "Remember your promise," She couldn't hold back a gasp, "or I... I will find a way to come back and beat the living shit out of you." Her eyes began to close.

"No! Stay with me Sarah." Jareth commanded lifting the stricken woman into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

As promised another chapter. Yay for updates! Hope to update this one again by the end of the week and Power Over Me by tomorrow.

Please, please, please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly welcome.

* * *

!WARNING THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NUDITY AND A SEXUAL SITUATION. IF THIS OFFENDS YOU DON'T READ IT AND START AT THE NEXT LINE BREAK.!

Chapter 2

It was a familiar dream, haunting her nights since she was sixteen. She was standing on a stone balcony overlooking the Labyrinth a heavy masculine robe clutched around her naked form for warmth. Knowing it might be her last ever dream she let it take her.

A pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close. Lips planted kisses down her neck causing Sarah to shiver.

"Come back to bed, precious." The Goblin King said, his voice soft and husky with want as he pulled her back into the room.

He gently captured her lips with his own, tasting her mouth as his hands relieved her of the heavy robe. His long elegant hands tracing the outline of her body, making Sarah shiver with anticipation as she entangled her fingers in his blond silky hair.

Laying Sarah down on the bed her King took a moment to gaze down at the beauty below him, still embarrassed to be bare before him and to know that he was bare above her. With a growl he recaptures her lips, pleased with her innocence, his hands moving to caress her breasts. His thumbs playing with the erect nipples causing his mortal to moan and arch her back. He couldn't help but smile at the reactions to his touch. He planted a row of kisses along her collarbone nipping the skin slightly with his teeth.

Using one of his knees he persuaded Sarah to separate her legs. She could feel his erection against her skin as he teased the junction of her thighs with his fingers until she was shaking and begging him for more. Sarah couldn't help but moan as she felt him enter her moist folds with a pleasurable pain. He paused a moment letting his mortal appreciate once again how full he could make her feel. When he began to move with her she was gasping for air. As he plunged into her over and over again she could feel her release coming, building to astronomical heights until she felt release wash over her and she came screaming his name.

* * *

The Goblin King appeared in the middle of the Goblin Castle's infirmary with Sarah limp in his arms. She hadn't stirred once despite his attempts to rouse her.

"Doctor Ashe!" The Goblin King called out as he placed Sarah down carefully on one of the empty beds.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked as he quickly checked the mortals pulse before moving on to check the wound itself.

"I don't know." Jareth was still in shock, he knew that Sarah was human but having her show her venerability, her mortality in this way affected him more that he thought it ever would..

"She was stabbed, looks like it missed almost everything vital. The knife used was steel so I cannot heal the wound directly. I'll do my best but she has lost a great deal of blood."

"You have to save her." The Goblin King said softly not taking his eyes off the pale woman.

It took several hours to stop the bleeding completely and close the wound fully, the doctor and his staff though having dealt with iron impregnated wounds before but were not used to operating on mortals with no magic to aid in healing.

"We've stopped the bleeding," The doctor told the King who had been pacing the length of the corridor outside the makeshift operating room, as his assistants bandaged the wounded woman, and he himself had stripped away the soiled garments from the surgery. "However she seems to have developed a fever and that combined with the blood loss will make her very weak. It's touch and go. She may not make it to the morning we've strapped her to the bed so if she stirs in her sleep she won't pull her stitches." He was surprised when the King didn't respond, he simply moved to the woman's bedside, taking her hand in his own.

* * *

Sarah woke from her familiar dream in what looked a bit like a hospital, a hospital in a TV costume drama. There was still a terrible pain in her stomach, she felt so weak and so terribly cold. She tried to call out but all that escaped her dry cracked lips was a pained moan.

The noise brought a man to her bedside. He looked like a doctor but one that was stuck in the Victorian era like the room. He places a hand to her forehead, the hand seemed far too cold or was she just too warm.

Sarah tried to clear her throat, "Who... Where am I?" She managed to croak.

"You are in the Castle beyond the Goblin City. My name is Doctor Ashe. Just relax, my Lady, everything is alright."

She started to struggle to try and sit up but found herself in restraints and unable to move at all. The look she gave the Doctor showed all her pains. "Try not to move too much or you'll pull out stitches and you're not strong enough to lose any more blood. If you promise to stay perfectly still I can take the straps off in a little while but to do so now would be foolhardy.

"Are the children safe?" She asked ceasing to struggle. Doctor Ashe looked slightly confused, the girl wasn't far out of childhood herself. "He promised Toby and Iona would be safe." Her eyes were slowly closing again.

The Doctor waited until her breathing was regular before leaving Sarah's bedside. He was trying to figure out what made the girl important enough to make the normally distant King so distraught. He called to one of his nurses, "Go tell the King she briefly regained consciousness and asked about "the children" whatever that means."

* * *

The Goblin King had been unwilling to leave his mortals side for any reason but the doctor suggested that Jareth freshen up slightly and change from his blood stained clothes. He had intended to return to the infirmary immediately but the summons coming from the nursery could not be ignored. Apparently there was some sort of problem and Toby and Iona were too important to Sarah, and himself, to let someone else handle the situation.

When he arrived there was a group of goblins forming a protective ring around the bed where the boy slept and the girls crib. There was some sort of argument going on between one of his nursery maids and a Fae man who wore the colours of a nearby dukedom.

"Well?" He said silencing the room even the girl, Iona, who had been fussing, was suddenly quiet. "What is going on?"

"Sire," The children's nurse said as she curtsied to the King.

"And you are?" Jareth asked the unknown male, not bothering to be polite.

"I was sent by the Duke of Ardern, your Majesty." The man answered with arrogance in his tone.

"For what purpose?" The King replied, his hackles rising.

"To collect the child he was promised. His Grace was informed that two children had been wished away."

The Goblin King tried to reign in his temper, he was tempted to hit the man for his master's failings. "Ardern is presumptuous. Go tell him that I will send him a child when I send him a child."

"He informed me that you promised the next wished away child to him, your 'subjects'," He injected the word with large amount of venom. "seemed intent on preventing me from..."

"These children are under my personal protection, as are all the wished away." The King cut in. "It is not Ardern's place to send lackeys to take them away, if and when I release children for outside adoption he will be informed when to expect them." He waited for this statement to sink in.

"I shall return to my Lord and inform him of the mix up." The fae inclined his head seeking permission to leave.

Clenching his fists in anger, the Goblin King allowed the man to leave the room.

He moved closer to Sarah's family, the boy was older, now a charming four year old with a crown of blond curls, somehow he'd slept through the entire disturbance. Iona, on the other hand, was standing in her crib. She looked to be the same age Toby had been during his previous Labyrinth visit. She seemed to have more in common with her sister than her brother in looks though, with dark hair and Sarah's green eyes. She had the same compelling innocence but also a spark of mischief that was absent from her sister.

The little girl was staring up at Jareth, there was no fear in her eyes, she put out her arms asking to be picked up. The Goblin King took the toddler into his arms lifting her out of the crib. "Hello Iona." He said and inexplicably the child smiled and buried her head into his shoulder.

Unwilling to upset the girl by putting her back down he simply walked around the nursery with Iona in his arms. He didn't even notice when one of the doctors assistants entered the room. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Sire," The woman started keeping her voice quiet, "Doctor Ashe sent me to inform you that the girl awoke briefly and that she was agitated about the safety of the children."

"Is she still awake?" Jareth asked with concern.

"No Sire."

He walked back to the infirmary with Iona still asleep in his arms. He retook his place at Sarah's bedside and watched the woman who haunted his dreams fight for her life.

* * *

Her voice roused him from sleep, he silently cursed himself for dosing off. "Is that really you?" she asked. He opened his eyes, he was still at Sarah's bedside, Iona asleep in his arms. At some point the lights had been dimmed, if possible Sarah looked paler in the half light, sweat from her fever still beading on her forehead.

"I'm here, you are safe." He said reaching to hold one of Sarah's hands. "What happened Sarah?"

"They took Toby and Iona, demanded money, we had to meet them in the woods somewhere to pay. They took the ransom but they had no intention of giving the little ones back, they were gonna kill us all." She sounded far too detached, the loss obviously hadn't sunk in yet. "I saw Dad and Karen go down, they shot them, but I managed to get away. I ran to the park but then the shock started to wear off and I realised they'd got me too, I must have.. when I ran into one of them... I was badly hurt. I couldn't die, not knowing there was still something I could do to save what was left of my family."

"So you called out to me. What if I hadn't turned up?" Jareth didn't really want to admit how close Sarah had been to death.

"Credit me with at least the remnants of the selfish vanity I had as a fifteen year old. If nothing else you would turn up to taunt me and if all you were was a figment of my imagination there was nothing else I could do to save them anyway."

True, he thought to himself. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Jareth felt pain at the woman's lack of trust in him, and the lingering ache that he'd almost lost her, could still lose her.

Sarah's eyes were filling with tears as she looked at Jareth and Iona. "I had to make sure the children were...and I didn't know... if you would help me... I wasn't thinking straight... had to save my..." Obviously exhausted again her words had begun to slur and moments later she had lapsed back into her fitful sleep before Jareth could respond.

"Oh Sarah." He murmured, "You should know I'd move the stars for you."


	3. Chapter 3

As promised a new chapter and the next is going to appear very soon.

Please let me know what you think. Reviews make me want to write faster.

Cheers

Chapter 3

It was a few hours later when Jareth could bear the sight of Sarah's feverish sleep no longer that he decided to return Iona to the nursery. It was almost morning and he could see the pre-dawn light through the nursery windows. He carefully laid the young child back in her crib and gently pulled a blanket over her. He gave strict instructions to the woman in charge of the children and went to seek his own bed knowing that someone would rouse him if Sarah woke or if her conditioned worsened.

When he woke again it was from a nightmare predicting the worst and the sun was well past the midpoint of the sky. Not wanting to waste the time it would take to wash or dress manually he used his magic to save time and arrived clean and fully clothed by Sarah's bedside a few moments later. He retook his place in the chair watching over her.

"She hasn't regained consciousness, Sire, and her fever still hasn't dropped but the stitches seem to be holding so the restraints were removed." One of the nurse's reported when she noticed the King's arrival. The young woman seemed slightly nervous and obviously had something more she wish to say. Something outside of her official duties.

"Was there something else?" The King asked, his eyes not leaving the mortals pale face.

"Earlier she was muttering in her sleep."

"What was she saying?"

"I heard no specifics but she repeated a few names more than once. Toby and Iona most often, I understand they are her siblings, she seemed to be having bad dreams involving them."

"Is that all?" Jareth already knew of Sarah's fears.

"She...she also spoke your name, your Majesty." Moaned more like, the nurse added in her head, "She didn't look worried though, there was a smile on her face." The nurse moved away from the King as quickly as possible after imparting this, not wanting to answer any other questions.

The Goblin King took a little while to appreciate the full import of Sarah having happy dreams about him or involving him. That she called him by name. He stayed by his mortals side for the rest of the day.

It was hours later when Sarah opened her eyes again. She seemed so frail he could hardly recognise the girl who had beaten his Labyrinth.

"Sarah?" Jareth tried to attract her attention moving into her field of vision.

"You're still here." She said, like a sigh of relief, a lazy smile spread across her face.

"How are you feeling?" The Goblin King asked realising it was a fairly asinine question.

"Sore and thirsty." She replied the smile fading somewhat.

Jareth waved a hand using his magic to conjure a glass of water and some broth to give her. He carefully helped Sarah to sit up so she didn't disturb her dressings. He placed the glass to Sarah's lips and allowed a small amount to trickle into her mouth. It took a lot of effort for Sarah to swallow, she was that weak. He repeated the action until she'd drunk about a third of the glass, he then switched to the broth feeding Sarah in small spoonful's, ignoring her protests that he didn't need to feed her like a child. When he was satisfied that she'd eaten enough he put the bowl down.

"Jareth could I request a small favour, I wouldn't ask but..." her voice trailed off and Jareth could hear the slur creeping back into her voice.

"You feel it's important, I understand, what is it you wish me to do?

"Under my bed , Above, a suitcase, please if you could bring it underground, what's in there is special to me." She slid back into sleep as a perfect crystal sphere formed on his fingertips. He peered into it intently for a a moment or two before tossing the bubble into the air she didn't see it land in the form of the very suitcase that she'd asked for.

Intrigued as to what would be so important to his mortal love he wasted no time in opening the case.

* * *

The creature kept to the shadows always in his dealing with the humans, it would not do to alarm them before their tasks were complete. They were to bring the golden haired boy and the daughters to him. Then he could deal with all of the aboveground connections of his little venture.

His contact arrived alone, not as intended.

"The deal was for you to bring the children to me and in return you would be rewarded." The creature's voice rasped. "I see no captives."

"They disappeared," The human said obviously having second thoughts about turning up to the meeting at all. "We had then, we took the two little ones first. Then we got the rest of the family, we took care of the parents as requested but the girl escaped," he didn't mention that one member of his crew had idiotically stabbed he as she ran, "We almost had her back then suddenly her and the guy she had ran to were gone, the kids too and there was no way they could have been taken back, no way."

"So you have failed me." The creature said, wasting not more time on the mortal killing him with a thought before leaving to find the death humans accomplices. He would have to track down the children himself.

* * *

The contents of the case surprised him. The first item as he opened it was a stack of unopened envelopes. He scanned through the names of the intended recipients. 'The Goblin King, Hoggle, Sir Didymus & Ludo, Toby, Iona.' He opened his own envelope, it contained another envelope and a letter written in Sarah's neat hand writing.

"Your Majesty, if you are reading this then I hope that Iona and Toby are safe and well. I'm sorry I'm too much of a coward not to call you now before we meet the kidnappers but if I can get them back through mortal means then you might refuse or ask for something in return that I cannot give and I can't allow that.

"Contained in the case are photo's for Toby and Iona when they grow up so they can learn about their real parents and the family that loved them so very much. I also put in a few of their favourite things to help make the transition easier on them.

"I know that we have had our differences in the past. Please accept that I forgave you long ago and hope you will love the children every bit as much as I do. If you are reading this and I still live I have things that I must tell you but would prefer to speak in person, these are contained in the enclosed envelope.

"The other letters are in the event that I don't make it through the next 24 hours, I would appreciate if in the event that wishing my family away is my last act you would deliver them and read the enclosed one yourself."

The note was simply signed, "Sarah."

The Goblin King felt like opening his other letter now but he wanted to honour Sarah's wishes, she would survive and tell all her secrets personally. He was content to leave certain questions unasked at the moment.

Leaving the injured woman's bedside to allow the nurse to change Sarah's dressings Jareth headed back to his study to catch up on the work he had been neglecting in favour of watching Sarah. His medical staff knew where to find him in the event of Sarah's regaining consciousness or any sudden decline in her health. He left the case by her bedside for the moment to help him resist temptation.

He'd had little time to think about his own feelings of Sarah's return to the Underground. There had been the gut wrenching horror at the prospect of her dying in his arms that overshadowed everything else, including the exhilaration that he'd felt when she'd pulled him into the kiss. He'd regained the boy and he should feel satisfaction but he didn't want to gain the child and his younger sister at the cost of Sarah's life.

The Goblin King had not taken the defeat of his Labyrinth or the rejection of his offer well. He'd fallen into a depression that had lasted too long in the eyes of his subjects. A period of almost twelve months where he only appeared in public for official reasons, where he no longer smiled, laughed of threatened anyone with the bog. Even after his depression faded Jareth was a different man. His temper, while far from even to begin with, had become such that occasionally the smallest thing could send him into a rage.

As he pushed the last piece of paperwork away from himself he found his thoughts returning to the woman who had haunted him for so long. Half of him wished to praise her return another part still ached from her original rejection and the rest, a very small voice within demanded that he punish the mortal girl. The only thing he could whole-heartedly think was that Sarah was in the Underground now, she was his now and he would never let her go again.

* * *

The creature did not look forward to talking to his superiors. What the mortal wretch had said was correct his quarry had indeed disappeared from the mortal realm. He had at least dealt with the cretinous crew of criminals that had lost them before passing back through the veil between the worlds.

"What news?" His master asked when the creature reappeared in the Underground.

"The mortals assigned to obtain those we seek failed to retain them. I sensed magical assistance, I believe those you seek may now be in the Underground due to fae interference.

"Which fae?"

"I know not master." The creature knew that his master was not pleased at the news.

"Leave me! I must find a new strategy."

* * *

It was a knock on the door of his study that roused the Goblin King from his reverie.

"Come." He barked out. He was surprised when one of the nursery assistants entered.

"Your Majesty," The woman said as she genuflected. "I'm here to ask if the boy would be allowed to visit his sister. He seems very concerned about her."

Jareth felt slightly guilty that the thought had not occurred to him, that after all he had been through the boy might wish to see a familiar face. "I see no reason to stop such a visit. I shall collect the boy within the hour." He dismissed the woman with a wave of his black gloved hand.

After a few more moments spent in contemplation he made his way back to Sarah. If he was hoping that she would have made some sort of miraculous recovery in the time he'd been absent from her bedside he would have been sorely disappointed. She was still unnaturally pale, her breathing shallow and slightly feverish she was still wearing the soft robe she'd been dressed in as they prepared her for surgery he could see the stains from where her bandaging had been insufficient to stop the blood flow.

"Nurse?" The King called softly not wishing to disturb the injured woman and knowing that his voice would carry in the quiet ward.

"Sire?" One responded almost instantly moving towards her monarch.

"Is there any way you could clean up... I mean make her look a little more... I mean less ill." Jareth couldn't believe that he had stuttered so much in getting out one sentence. "Her brother wishes to see her and I'd rather he didn't realise the brutal truth of her injuries."

"Of course, your Majesty." She left the King for a few moments before returning with a cotton shift over one arm, a bowl of water and soft cloths to wash the girl. "If you could give the girl a little privacy Sire." The nurse prompted.


	4. Chapter 4

Another update even though you guys don't actually deserve it. Not a single review for the last chapter, that just won't do at all.

If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. Pretty please.

Enjoy.

Chapter 4

The Goblin King left the infirmary with the promise that he would return in half an hour. He chose to slowly walk to the nursery rather than use magic. He was still very much trying to come to terms with the fact that Sarah could have planned for her own death. He knew she was mortal, with all the human frailty's that that engendered, and that fact had always worried him. That she she had acted so recklessly without even trying to consult him rankled.

Jareth had always hoped that one day he would be able to draw Sarah back to the Underground, gaining the boy and his sister now was a bonus, but it was always about her. The method of Sarah's arrival could land Jareth in trouble with the High Council and his own Father. Mortal children could be wished away and would be received into the fae communion whole-heartedly, as they would absorb the magics of the underground as they grew and became fae themselves.

Adults were very rarely allowed into the underground and none had been given leave to stay permanently in over a thousand years. Before tat time most had been been brought below as entertainment and , though he hated the term it was accurate, Breeding stock for fae who were desperate for children. Thankfully the number of fae who had the magic to transport themselves Above, let alone bring people back with them was very few.

Sarah however had not been wished away, nor had Jareth been given permission to bring her Underground but he had no intention of allowing his champion to be taken from him ever again.

As he finally began to approach the nursery his contemplations were interrupted by a piercing scream. He ran the last of the corridor and in to the childrens' room, his heart pounding. These children were special they had to remain completely safe.

It had been Toby who had screamed but Jareth could see now that it had only been a prelude to his laughter as he watched the cohort of Goblins assigned to their protection stumbling around the room after some mishap or other. Completely within the norms of goblin behaviour.

His appearance in the nursery doorway had drawn the attention of both children. Toby from his seat on the floor by an overflowing toy box and Iona from her crib. The toddler immediately stretched her hands out towards Jareth in a mute appeal to be picked up and held. Her elder brother was more circumspect. He stared at Jareth for a few moments before picking himself up off the floor and moving closer.

Toby obviously felt no fear much like Iona which was obviously a good sign for the future. The Goblin King crouched down so that when the small boy was finally next to him Jareth could look directly into his eyes.

"You're him." Toby's boyish treble rang out. "You're the Goblin King." His dark eyes were wide with a kind of awe and wonder.

Jareth was both gratified and slightly confused that Sarah had obviously told the boy his identity. "And what do you know about the Goblin King, Toby?"

"He rules the Labyrinth, which is a really big maze somewhere underground and … and … I should always be careful what I wish for because... because I forget why because."

"And who told you all those things about me and my kingdom?"

"My big sister Sarah, She's always telling me stories about the Goblin King and the Labyrinth. Mommy doesn't like her doing it so she tells me in secret and I can't talk about the you in front of my Mommy." He rattled all these facts off with the honesty of a small child. Toby tugged on Jareth's shirt cuff when Jareth turned away slightly.

"Mister Goblin King? Where's Sarah? The bad men said Sarah would be with us soon."

"The bad men?" Jareth hadn't really thought about the fact he might have to comfort the children after the ordeal of their kidnapping.

"They took me and Iona. They were strangers. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

Jareth didn't want to press any further. Toby didn't seem traumatised by his experiences and Jareth didn't want that to change. "Do you want to see Sarah now?" Behind him Jareth could hear Iona becoming more vocal in her attempts to seek his attention.

The boy nodded earnestly. Jareth rose and turned to the crib and acceded to the demands of the child within it. With Iona safely nestled in his arms he held his hand out to the boy and began to lead the way back to Sarah's bedside.

"Toby I need to warn you. Sarah has been very sick." Jareth explained as they neared the Infirmary. "She'll most likely be asleep and you are not allowed to wake her."

"Is Sarah better now?" Toby's little face was full of concern for his sister.

"Not yet but she is going to be back to normal before you know it but until she is you need to be careful around her." He tried to reassure the boy. Iona was much easier, she required no verbal reinforcement. Her dark head lay against his shoulder and one of her hands twiddled with the ends of his blonde mane.

The bath had done wonders for Sarah's appearance. She looked much improved from when he had left. Her skin through pale looked silky and fresh, her dark locks had been washed and combed.

* * *

Their arrival at her bedside had caused enough noise to rouse her from sleep. She blinked slowly and forced her eyes to focus on her visitors. The picture, Jareth and the children safe, sound and together, made a faint smile form on her lips and a weight lifted off her shoulders. She held out a hand to Toby which he quickly took a Jareth moved round to the opposite side. Sarah managed to run one hand down Iona's back before it dropped back onto the bed. Her smile widening briefly before her eyes drifted closed again the hand holding Toby's going limp.

Jareth carefully checked her breathing to prove that Sarah's stillness wasn't complete before before collecting Toby and walking the children back to their rooms for their midday meal.

* * *

When Sarah came back to herself properly, she registered that the pain was gone. She had vague flashes of conversations with the Goblin King and seeing Toby and Iona in his arms. The room seemed familiar too it took several minutes for all the pieces of her memory to reorganise themselves into proper order.

As she tried to raise herself into a sitting position she finally felt it, the pain in her abdomen returning, she couldn't stop herself from crying out.

The doctor was with her instantly holding her shoulders and forcing her back into a prone position. Sarah didn't fight him.

"How..." Her throat felt so dry she had to swallow a few times to try and help ease the feeling, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Days. You needed your rest so we didn't wake you. Before you ask, the children are safe and being given the best of care."

"I know, he promised."

The doctor just gave her a slightly perplexed look.

"Could I have some water please?" She managed to croak out.

* * *

The knock at his study door was a welcome distraction. The paperwork that went hand in hand with ruling the Goblin Kingdom bored Jareth to tears, although he'd had the children and Sarah to distract him over the last week.

"Come in." He barked out the order.

It was one of the nurses looking after Sarah. She curtsied, as was proper for her position.

"How is the patient today?" Sarah had long since left the critical list, despite sleeping through the last few days.

"She is awake and ready to leave the infirmary according to the Doctor."

"Tell him I will be there within the hour." He responded and the girl left.

Sarah's recovery, while good news, did not solve the conundrum of Sarah's presence in the underground. Thankfully no one in his kingdom cared about the world outside the Labyrinth and two many of them were loyal to Sarah to cause a problem.

Time had some how flown and Jareth realised that it was past midday. He walked to the Infirmary. It was time to have a serious discussion with the patient.

* * *

The nurse had helped Sarah wash and into a change of clothing. The week's inactivity had left her weak and stiff and the wound ached constantly. Doctor Ashe had said that she would be good as new in a month or so. She hoped so, she hated feeling so very weak.

The Goblin King was apparently due to make a visit she'd heard Ashe and one of his nurses discussing it, though most of in voices too quiet for her to hear properly.

It was at least half an hour before he actually turned up. His low heeled boots clicking on the flagstone floor and the scent of sweet spices that she associated with him cutting through the antiseptic smell.

He settled himself into the chair beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think. How are Toby and Iona doing?"

"Well, they've settled into routines, though if that boy spend much longer with my goblins I may have to re house train him." He said with a wry twist to his lips.

Sarah tried not to laugh but it didn't quite work and the spasms caused her to gasp in pain.

"Sarah?" Jareth leaned forward, trying to figure out why she was suddenly in pain.

"It's alright. Just try not to make me laugh."

He settled back in his chair, apparently mollified by the explanation.

"Toby has always been like that. I blame you for letting him loose with the goblins during his time here before."

"It's possible." The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

Sarahs smile dropped, "I'm sure you have questions."

He paused for a few moments even though the first question leapt straight to the tip of his tongue. "Why didn't ask for my help sooner?"

"Would you have given it freely?" She looked into his eyes to try a find the truth.

The answer seemed to come easily. "I don't know."

"I knew you might request something I couldn't give while my parents were still alive."

He paused. "Did you figure out who took them?"

"No. They killed Dad and Karen quickly but didn't seem to want to hurt me. Before I got away they were talking about getting to a meeting, they were going to collect "the others" and then travelling on to somewhere else to hand us over. Whoever wanted us scared them. Who scares cold blooded killers?" The question was more for herself than the Goblin King.

"Why would someone want you and not your parents?"

The memories the conversation was bringing up were starting to effect Sarah. She hadn't yet properly grieved for Karen and her Father. She could see the bullets that hit them, the blood spraying out. Karen's screams as Robert went down first. A tear formed and made a slow path down her cheek.

"There isn't anything remarkable about my family."

Jareth felt like refuting that fact but stayed silent.

"The only thing that I can think of that makes me special is having once visited the Underground, but even that can't be unique.

* * *

The creature repulsed him but was too useful as a minion and go between to get rid of it.

"What did you find out?" His voice was harsh, disguising the usual melodic quality all fae shared.

"There is still no sign of the children you seek above."

"How can you still have no news!"

The creature could feel the power radiating from his master. It was both terrifying and impressive. "I did take another look round the mortals' dwelling place and there was a scent that did not belong."

"Belong where? Get to the point!"

"Belong Aboveground. It was the scent of goblins." The thing rasped.

"How fresh?" The fae demanded instantly.

"Within the last month certainly."

"Why would Jareth be sniffing around those of _her_ bloodline?"


End file.
